Fates Redeeming Ways
by Elemental Angel
Summary: *Chapter Five posted* *AU* After the destrustion of her homeland, Hitomi was the only survivor out of her family and friends. Now she must move to another country and live with friends of the family in which she's never met. How will things go now? R
1. Thingies

Thingies and Stuffs~*

  
  


A/N; this idea was given to me by a new friend and fell fic writer named Ah-Young. Thx 

  
  


so much this is going to be so fun to write!! I'm gonna have a grand time *evil grin* So this is 

  
  


set on Gaea. Something you should know is that this is a Altered Universe fic. Hitomi and her 

  
  


family are now an Gaea and living there like civilized Gaean people. They are friends with the 

  
  


Fanel family through the strong bond between Varie and Hitomi's mother. Varie is still alive in 

  
  


this but . . . *sigh* yes. And the personalities will be somewhat different, Hitomi's a spoiled brat 

  
  


and her family's rich, but not royal. *got all that? -.-* Anyway, anything that I've forgotten will 

  
  


be added later on so enjoy! 

  
  


Also, this is set kinda like the series but everyone is older- 17. It will have some similarities in it 

  
  


when compared to the series. ^^ 

  
  
  
  


P.S. each chapter will have the point of view stated after the chapter title! *

  
  


Disclaimer. 

  
  


It will be the day, is ever, when I own Escaflowne. That will be the day. No I am not making money off of this. 

  
  
  
  


*Elemental Angel* 


	2. *Prologue*

Fates Redeeming Ways  
  


Prologue  
  


* 

~But what is that I hear, 

Calling in the night?

My family's cries are overheard

But you have nothing in sight~

*  
  
  
  


'What's . . . what is this . . .' 

I could see myself floating . . . above what appeared to be my house. I could see the outline of the invisible giants standing in a haze just outside our city's walls. What were they doing here? Were they going to attack us? We hadn't done anything to Zaibach . . . 

The world began to swirl into a mist of colors as I floated toward the ground. As my feet touched to cold surface of the gravel-covered earth, I could feel the low trembling. The ground was shaking beneath the sheer weight of the giants that were approaching. Then I heard a scream. 

The giants had started to set fire to the lingering houses that were nearest to the walls. Why in the god damned hell were they doing this? We never did a thing to Zaibach and here they were in the midst of the night- setting our city on fire for no apparent reason! 

I could feel the shaking gradually becoming stronger indicating their closing in on our area. I had to get my family out of our house. As if my thoughts had reached the Gods, I was now inside the main hallway that linked to every room in our small house. 

"Mother! Father, hurry! The invisible giants are attacking, and we have to get out of here now! They're going to burn everything! Brother?!"

As I ran in a frenzy into my parent's room, they were still timidly asleep dreaming wonderful, peaceful dreams. 

"Hello? Didn't you hear me?! Wake up!" I went to grab my mothers sleeping body but my hand went straight through. I froze. 

The same thing happened with my father and brother. Was I already dead? You can't just pass through another living form unless you're already dead. 

Glass trinkets that had cost my family a fortune began falling and shattering across the hardwood floors of our house as the giants made their way even closer. I could hear the cape of a select giant flapping in the night's wind, and the horrifying sounds of the fire igniting and shooting out of their large machine hands following. If I wasn't dead before, this was sure going to do it. 

I then found myself floating above my house again, watching the seven giants burning the city to the ground relentlessly. My house was engulfed the second the fire touched it. The worst past of it was . . . I could hear my family's cries . . . their shrieks of horror . . . Then I saw Yukari in her nightdress come running down the dirt road. "Hitomi!!" 

Without another thought, she ran straight into the house in search of me. 

'Yukari, no! Don't go in there! You'll die!' But of course, just like everyone else, she didn't hear me.

I heard my brother cry out for my mother in the dark of the night. I could hear their choked cries from all the smoke . . . I could hear their gasping and screaming that never seemed to cease . . . I heard Yukari's high-pitched shriek . . . I heard their last breaths . . . 


	3. Visions of the Day

Fates Redeeming Ways  
  


I

Vision of the Days  
  


*

~I hear those voices calling

They tell me different things

They tell me how I'm dying

They tell me my horrible fate~

*  
  


*Hitomi*  
  
  
  


I didn't think much about waking up on my dark wood floor in the early hours of the morning. After that dream . . . something was to be expected. The first thing I did was go to check on my family. They were all safe to my satisfaction so I prepared myself for a day on the city.

As I reached my friend Yukari's house five minutes later, I saw her running around in a frenzy inside her house. I slowly opened the door. 

"Yukari?"

"AH! Oh, Hitomi. Gods, don't scare me like that!" 

It was always amusing for me to watch her in a panic. I wouldn't ask what was wrong because in the end I'd always find out simply by watching. Ten minutes later she found her purse. 

"Let's go!"  
  


Oh how I love shopping. There's always a new shop set up on the corner with new trinkets or cloths to look at. I remember one time last year a woman had the loveliest silk cloths- they were to die for. 

It was today when I say the most beautiful ring, that I knew my money was as good as gone. It was a sterling silver dragon with a sapphire eye. "Yukari, look!" When she saw the ring her jaw dropped- as mine probably did when I saw it as well. I glanced up immediately to the shopkeeper and told her that I wished to purchase the ring. 

"Are you sure you've got enough money for that ring, sweety?" 

I felt a little insulted that she didn't recognize me as one of the wealthiest people besides Royalty here on Gaea. "Yes ma'am, I do."

As I paid my fine for the ring, Yukari and I headed on our way. 

"It sure is pretty!" she giggled while eyeing it.

"Well why do you think I bought it?" We continued walking down the many streets that were littered with people and stores. I love to shop. It has to be my favorite hobby. 

Ok so I admit, I might be a little spoiled, but think about it. If your family was rich and you could have almost anything you wanted, wouldn't you be a bit spoiled as well?   
  


The highlight of our day had to be when we both went to get our fortunes read by a gypsy. 

Yukari's fortune said that luxury and love were coming her way in the not too distant future. That sounded pretty good for a seventeen year old. Then it was my turn to go in. 

The old lady was covered in pearl necklaces and silk cloths of various colors. Her nails were really long and her wrists were covered in silver bracelets. Her voice was raspy as she told me to sit down. 

"What is your name, my child?" 

"It's Hitomi Kanzaki." The old woman smiled.

"Such a pretty name. A beautiful voice to match as well. May I ask, when is your date of birth?"

" , ninth moon."

"Hmm . . ." I watched as the woman smiled while waving her hands over the crystal ball that lay in front of her, resting on top of yet another silk cloth. 

"Oh my-" she withdrew her hands and glanced up at me. Backing away and out of her chair, she began to pace the length of the room. Gods, was my fortune really that bad?

"You come from a wealthy family, do you not, child?"

"Yes . . ." I clasped my sweating hands tightly together on my lap as she continued. 

"What I saw- are you sure that you want to know?" No, I just paid you to act all scared and ask me if I was certain that I wanted to hear the 'horrible' things that you think you saw. 

"Yes, I am."

She raised an uncertain hand to her forehead. Her many bracelets clinked together as she did so. 

"I think I may be leaving here tonight after seeing your future. The invisible giants will attack here very soon, possibly even tonight. Your family will all perish, and your friend who was in here before you." Her face was had a solemn expression the entire time she was explaining. "You have had a vision of this, have you not?"

"A vision?" I laughed nervously. "No, but I dreamt about it last night."

"Ne, child. That was no dream. You remember going to get a drink of water before that so-called dream right?" Whoa, she was good.

"Yes . . ."

"You were still awake when you saw all those horrible things. When you heard all of their screams and cries for help. It was a vision, miss Hitomi."

"What are you trying to say?" This was certainly tuning out different than I expected.

"That you have a psychic ability within you. You will begin to have these visions more frequently, and what you see will , in one way or another, come true."

I didn't want to hear anymore of this. What was all this load of crap that this lady was telling me? 

"Right. I'm leaving now." I didn't even give Yukari a glance as I headed out of the small hut. She followed me quickened pace but didn't as a single question. Even when I stormed inside my house she didn't even say goodbye. She knew better. When Hitomi Kanzaki is mad, she's mad.   
  


I helped out my mother with some cooking in the afternoon and that was when she noticed my wring. 

"My goodness, how much did that cost?!"

"Don't worry, mother. It was my saved money that bought this ring. An eye catcher, isn't it?" 

"I'd say-" I could tell my mother had fallen in love with my new ring. She couldn't keep her eyes off of it as I began to chop up some fresh vegetables.   
  


We dined on fine meet, greens and fruit that night in celebration of my mothers birthday. It was a good thing I hadn't chosen today to get her gift because it wouldn't have happened. 

After the gifts were given and the table was cleared and cleaned, we went our separate ways; my brother and I to our separate rooms and my parents were left in the kitchen area to read.   
  


I couldn't get my mind off of what that old fortune teller had told me. Visions? Ha, there's a joke. No one in my family has ever been the least bit psychic ever. Well, at least, not that I've been told of. I doubt they'd keep something like that from me though. 

I actually felt kinda bad for running out on the old lady before she had a chance to finish. Throwing on the same long, short-sleeved dark blue dress I had been wearing earlier, I headed out on the direction that the hut was in.

In the span of the afternoon hours, it had began to rain, but by now the heavier part was over with and it was only misting out now. I guessed that Yukari had been watching the rain because after I passed by her house, the door opened and she was following me. Let her follow. It wasn't like I was going to tell her anything. 

~*~  
  



	4. Invisibles Uncovered

Fates Redeeming Ways 

II

Invisibles Uncovered

*

~I hear my friends desperate cries

The rain is unyielding

I see the fire spread up to you

Then I hear your screaming~

*  
  
  
  


*Yukari*  
  
  
  
  
  


I didn't know what was wrong with Hitomi today. I guess that whatever that creepy fortune teller told her upset her. I wonder what Hitomi's fortune was . . .

I was aimlessly staring out the window, watching the rain fall as mist when I saw Hitomi walk by. Throwing on an overcoat, I ran after her. It was after supper time, so what was she doing out? It was her mothers birthday today. 

She knew I was behind her when I was, so she just barely acknowledged my presence as we walked. I knew she had to be going back to that hut. It just made perfect sense.

As we reached the area where it should've been, I saw Hitomi's eyes flare with anger.

"What the hell? Where did she go?" 

The urge to ask her was growing. I wanted to know what was so horrible about her fortune. What had made her so upset. 

"Hitomi . . ."

"What?" Her voice was expressionless and dull.

"What did she tell you? Was it really that bad?" As soon as the phrase escaped my mouth, she broke into a dead run. 

"It's none of your business!" she screamed while running away. I remained standing in the same spot for about ten more minutes, wondering what was wrong with her and why she was so upset. I thought I was her best friend and that she could tell me anything. I thought that's what a best friend was for.   
  


I spent that night in complete wonder. As I stepped inside my heated house, dampness set into my soaked form. My dress and overcoat clung to me like a second skin because of the drenching rains that had followed after Hitomi's departure. I stood in the doorway and rung out my dark maroon hair. Going to my room, I immediately stripped of my cold wet clothes and into the warmest nightgown and housecoat I could find. 

The night hours seemed to drag on so at about midnight I went to make myself a warm drink. I was still severely chilled from earlier and I needed something to warm me up from the inside. I took it to our main livingroom and sat on a chair just by the window. The thing I loved about this particular room was that you could see the large majority of the town from the window. It was the highest room in the house with the best view. As I sipped away at my drink and stared out into the heavy dropping sheets of rain, I thought I saw something standing just outside the great city walls. The rain was blurring my view so I couldn't make out if what I was seeing was real or not. It looked like an outline of a guymelef. I figured it was only some of the city's men training for a fight that might breakout in such a situation. 

I watched what I thought were our city's guymelefs for a good hour before realizing that they hadn't moved. Now there appeared to be more of them. If I had to estimate, I'd say about ten to twelve were standing in a V pattern with the point facing the main two walls of the city. Now I was beginning to get scared. I went to get my father right away.   
  


"Father! Father wake up!" I shook his shoulder lightly, as to not wake my mother who slept peacefully beside him. 

"Dear, what's wrong?"

"You have to come and see something outside the great walls. Something isn't right."

He followed me back upstairs and I pointed out the outline of the invisible-looking statues that stood in their same formation as before. My father squinted to see what I was pointing at. I guess he had gotten a clear view before he stumbled back in what looked like fear. 

"Yukari, get to your room, pack as many things as you can and hurry up! Meet your mother and I at the entrance of the house as fast as you can!" He began running back downstairs, but he neglected to tell me what was wrong.

"Father, wait! What do you see that I don't?"

"Those hazy outlines- they're Zaibach giants! There's no reason for them to be here at this hour but to attack! Get out of here and hurry!"

I turned my attention back out the window and saw the wall begin to crumble. I had never seen something so large and powerful come crashing down so easily. Now I was scared.   
  


I could feel the earth shaking under the feet of the invisible giants. Why were they attacking us in the first place? We hadn't done anything to the Zaibach empire, or given them any cause whatsoever so attack us! 

I could already hear the screams of the townspeople, and smoke was beginning to rise up from houses that had been set on fire. That was about the time when my parents joined me outside in the dying rain. It was making way for a hot, dry atmosphere. Perfect conditions for nurturing a fire.   
  


One feeling that will never leave me was when one of the invisible giants flew overtop of us, sending waves of hot air rushing by and messing up my hair. A hand extended from inside the invisible barrier and began shooting at random homes, setting their roofs and anything lingering possessions ablaze. 

I saw Hitomi's roof catch fire down the street. Then I heard a scream that sounded all too much like Hitomi's. 

~*~


	5. The Heat Of The Night

Fates Redeeming Ways

III  


The Heat Of The Night  


  
  


*

~In the heat of the night,

The giants are in formation

The townspeople rest and dream 

While they commence their destruction~*  
  


*Hitomi*  
  
  
  


I was soaked to the brim when I finally got inside. I had no doubt that Yukari would be the same because when I ran away from her, I saw no motions of movement come from her. My mother was concerned when I came running through the living room, dripping fresh rain drops all the way. I announced that I was going to have a hot bath and I was not to be disturbed. 

I was so relaxed and warmed to the bone after inching into the steaming water. It was incredible what a warm bath could do for the body and soul. 

I must've fallen asleep in the heat of that wondrous bath because I awoke in a cold sweat. I had stirred up some of the water in my flourish so I immediately grabbed the nearest towel and cleaned up the mess I had made. Why did I dream about the city being burned again? Gods, I must be going insane or something. 

I wished my mother happy birthday again before retreating to me room. I still couldn't break the cold sweat that remained on my brow. Even when I hugged my mother, she noticed. She asked if I was feeling well and I lied, simply saying I was tired.   
  


It didn't come to a surprise to me that I wasn't able to sleep. Not a surprise at all. I began pacing around my room in fury, wondering that if I were to fall asleep, if that dream would haunt me again. Wait, that old lady said it wasn't a dream. What did she call it . . . oh yes. A vision. Right, like that would ever happen. 

It wasn't a second after I thought that before the back of my mind flashed with a newfound pain and I fell to my knees. It was as though another viewpoint had been given to

me . . . almost like another set of eyes . . . When I closed my eyes, expecting to see darkness, I was faced with the outer walls that guarded the city. Again, I was floating above the entire scene just watching . . . waiting for something. Then I heard someone speaking . . . his voice cut through me like a thousand daggers . . .   
  


"We will wait another hour. Strategos informed me that the rain will be halting any minute now and humidity will enter the area. This city is known for how dry it is, and today's rain was barely enough to quench its longing thirst. We'll attack in the heat of the night when everyone's asleep. Do you all understand?" 

"Yes sir!" The thirteen men replied in unison. They sounded like trained dogs to me.   
  


Time flashed forward and I saw their invisible outlines become more agitated. They were becoming restless. The one who had spoken earlier took the lead and flew over top of me and inside the city. As he flew over me, water from his invisible cape soaked me thoroughly. Now I couldn't tell if I was really there or not. Something wasn't right about all this. 

The scent of ashes and smoke filled my senses as I turned to see the invisible giant that had flown over me setting houses on fire. I saw Yukari's roof disintegrate the instant fire touched it, then mine caught the flame from another giant as well. Then the screaming began and Yukari ran inside again. 

"No!" I cried again but to no prevail yet again.   
  


I didn't move a single inch when I reopened my eyes to face the wooden floor of my room. My breathing was shallow and I knew that I couldn't have fallen asleep for that. Damn that fortune teller. It had to be her fault. 

The first thing I did was run to the nearest window that showed me the walls of the city. There they were- crumbled to the ground. I could feel the searing ash in the air, and it was biting away at my face as I stuck my head out the window fully to get a better view. I saw the giants throwing shot after shot of fire at random houses, caring less about how many people they were killing. 

I ran throughout my house screaming for everyone to leave. They wouldn't listen to me. It was as though I wasn't even there. Like I was a spirit or a ghost or something. 

I screamed at them, but then I saw the roof beginning to smoke so I had to run. I didn't have the strength to pull myself down the three flights of stairs that lead to the back exit, never mind carrying any of them out with me. It felt horrible to leave them there but maybe they'd get out of there in time. Just maybe.   
  


I could hear people screaming from inside their houses, crying out for loved ones to be safe. From behind my house, I could see my parent's room beginning to light up with fire, and my mother screamed. It was the guilt that hurt me the most. I couldn't go back in there because I wouldn't be able to breathe and I would just end up dying. Yukari screamed. 

I cursed at myself for not remembering that vision. It showed me more than once- Yukari went inside the burning house for me. She thought I was still in there.

"Yukari . . ."

I ran to the front of the house and saw her just inside the main room. She heard me calling for her and turned around to see me. Happiness flooded her eyes as she started to run toward me, but a piece of the house fell on top of her, pinning her underneath a beam of wood that was burning. It set off a chain reaction and soon, the entire house was falling to pieces. 

"Hi-Hitomi!" I could hear Yukari shouting out for me to aid her, but there was no way I could even get inside now. All I could do was watch. Watch as my family and best friend died. They died because I couldn't save them- because I didn't save them. It was my fault. 

I watched as the invisible giants attacked throughout the heat of the night, burning everything. I managed to get out using the secret underground pathway that lead to the forest behind the city. I was shocked to see that barely a handful of people were on the other side. Maybe thirty out of the thousands that lived here. Most of us were crying. I couldn't stop shaking. I couldn't get those horrible sounds or sights out of my mind. I had a feeling I never would be able to either. 

~*~ 


	6. Castaways

Fates Redeeming Ways  
  


IV  
  


Castaways  
  


*

~Few survived the attack

Now we're being sent away

Living with royalty would be different

Would I have my way?~

*  
  


*Hitomi*  
  
  
  
  
  


Before I knew it, dawn was upon us- us consisting of one hundred and fifty-three men, women and children that had survived the attack. Amongst them were Yukari's mother and father. 

"Hitomi! Did you see her?! Did you see Yukari? She came looking for you! Please tell me you know where she is!" I've never seen her mother so desperate in her life. It had to be the hardest thing to do- to tell her what had happened. She was heartbroken. I didn't blame her. I was actually expecting worse. Possibly for her to hate me and never speak to me again sounded reasonable.   
  
  
  
  


A few days past after the royal guards of Asturia had come in to aid the survivors and send them off to new places to live. When the approached me and told me where I would be staying, I almost fainted.

"The . . . wait, I'm staying with the Fanel family? What the hell is this, I don't even know who the hell they are!"

"Please, miss Hitomi. You know very well that you have no other living relatives that don't live continents away, now please settle down. A carriage is on its way and it will take you there. Your mother was a good friend of the Queen of Fanelia."

This was news to me. Gods, all of this just sucked. I wanted everything to go back to how it was before that day I had seen the gypsy woman. Back to when things were perfect.   
  
  
  


I arrived in the lush green lands of Fanelia that afternoon. I had to admit that it was simply stunning. I had always adored green pastures and this land was certainly presenting me with just that. The carriage took me all the way to the castle and I was greeted by whom I was told was the Queen. 

"Miss Hitomi Kanzaki. I pray that your journey was well."

I curtsied in admiration. She was a beautiful woman with long, flowing black hair which was tinted forest green in all the placed sunlight it. Her eyes reflected knowledge and wisdom in their rosy color. One thing that confused me was that she had two pink spots on her forehead. A marking of some sort to symbolize something, but I didn't know what. She was tall, with many articles of clothing covering her. It was amazing she didn't pass out from heat. 

"It was." I had no chance to make a mistake here. I had to seem like a nice woman. Not that I wasn't or anything but sometimes I just messed up. 

"I am Vari Fanel. Queen of Fanelia. I am sorry to say that my husband passed away a matter of weeks ago and my eldest son is not currently located in Fanelia, but my youngest song is. You will be able to meet him later."

I smiled and nodded. 

"I'm sorry for your loss, but I also thank you for your hospitality. I don't know what I can give you in return, however." 

When she smiled, it reminded me of my mother's smile. 

"You are so kind and polite. It will be just like having your mother here with us. Come, I will have some maidens show you to your room. Please, do not feel like you owe me, or anyone here anything. Your loss has been the greatest out of anyone here."  
  


Now let me tell you, royalty knows how to live. The room I got- wow. That's the only word that came to mind. Wow. It was simply, yet so very elegant. Before the maiden left, she placed my bag on my new bed which had lavender sheets, just like my old room. The room smelt of flowers, lilies to be exact. Yukari's favorite flowers. 

After I unpacked my things, I immediately left the room. It brought back too many painful memories. When I finally ran into another maiden, she directed me to the kitchen. I was famished so I didn't object when I was told to help myself. Just as I had sat down at a window frame to a nice meal, however . . . 

"Who are you?!" a perky voice asked. Out of fright, I screamed, knocking over my plate of fruit and bread and falling off of my chair. In front of me stood a cat woman, probably no more than a year younger than myself with shoulder-length blushful colored hair and deep blue eyes. She wore a dark orange shirt that hung down to her thighs and her color was darker than any other cat woman I had ever seen. Her stipe pattern was different as well. I could see three distinct and individual dark brown stripes on the side of her forearms and thighs, as well as two lining her jaw. One thing that struck me as odd were the tufts of white fur that she still had on her shoulders, wrists and ankles- the looked to be thinning, indicating she was reaching a more mature age. Her ears were perked and alert as I tried to stand back up. Instead of letting me do as I pleased, she pinned me down and sniffed my hair and face. 

"What the hell are you doing?! Get off of me!" Of course, she didn't listen. I couldn't break free from her grip because she had the upper hand on me. 

"You must be that Kanzaki girl. Do not lie to me, because I know for a fact that's who you are. I was told that you came from my homeland and you smell of it."

She jumped off of me and grabbed the bread that sat beside her on the floor. 

"You . . . you lived in Irini?"

"I know more about that city than you would believe, girl. Now clean up your mess."

I glared at her as she walked to the exit of the kitchen. When I heard her talking to someone in the midst of my cleaning, I turned to see who it was. All I saw was a mess of raven black hair and a cherry red shirt accompanied by cream-colored pants and calf-high dark brown boots. He was slender and his arms were very muscular. Wow, this guy was really nice looking. No sooner had I took in his features, did he disappear. Damn. Maybe I'll meet him soon.   
  


After getting some food and retreating back to my room, I found a woman to be in there with some clean towels in her hand. She wasn't dressed like the other maidens so I had questions. She must've realized that as well by seeing my raised eyebrow. 

"Hello. You must be Hitomi Kanzaki." I was really getting sick of that line.

"So I've been told." She understood what I meant, judging by her next comment. 

"My name's Selena." She curtsied. "It'll take a good two weeks before everyone has met you. I know how you feel. It was the same for me."

She took my plate from me and placed it on the small table across the room. 

"For you?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a handmaiden. I just help out with the chores around the castle. My brother sent me here a few years ago. Apparently Asturia had become too dangerous a place for a girl like me to live. I was sent here to learn to defend myself and to sword fight. They'll no doubt want to teach you as well since you're becoming a permanent resident here."

"Sword fighting? Are you insane? I'm a woman! What use would I have for such a thing?" She laughed in my direction, placing her hands on her hips. 

"You're gonna need something to occupy your time besides going out to the market. Judging by the way I've seen you act so far, I'd say you've had your entire life handed to you on a golden plate, along with many trimmings. You'd better shape up and not act like a spoiled brat. You won't get along here well if you do." With that, she left.

"What a bitch."

~*~

  
  


Please leave a review :)  
  
  
  


  
  



	7. Cat's Ways

Fates Redeeming Ways  
  


V  
  


Cat's ways  
  


*

~I'm on the prowl to seek 

Things out

If you don't want to be followed

Don't move about~

*  
  


*Merle*  
  
  
  
  
  


'There's that stupid new girl again. Gods, she's nosy.' 

I had been following her around for a good two hours now. What an odd woman, she was. From the moment I was in that kitchen, I could smell Irini on her. It made me sad, to think that such an abomination could come from my homeland. Surprisingly enough, she wasn't all that bad. 

Thinking too much, I lost my concentration on being quiet and unseen and happened to kick the side of a table. She heard me, but I was able to pounce out of her vision before she turned to see who was behind her. 

"Who's there?" Oh, like that'll make me come out. Come on Kanzaki girl, I'm not dumb enough to go waltzing out in front of you saying 'Oh, oh, it was me! I was following you!' seriously, come on.   
  


This woman has got to be the biggest pig I have ever seen! Never in my life have I ever witnessed someone eat so much! Not even the men of the Crusade! That reminds me . . .   
  


"Merle!" Master Van called me from down the hall suddenly. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" I smiled while scampering up to him. "What is it?"

"You know that the Crusade is arriving today. Would you like to help the cooks prepare some meals for them? As usual, they'll probably be very hungry."

Ironic how he brought up such a thing at this precise moment.

"I'd love to . . ." I must've had a devious look on my face at that moment because he lifted an eyebrow in my direction.

"And I'm ordering you to be nice to our new guest. The last thing she needs right now is to feel left out. Sympathize for her Merle, you know what it's like to loose your entire family."

Master Van, you know how to strike a chord. I watched his sulking form as he timidly walked down the hall, his sword clinking at his side. 

'Sometimes you anger me, Master Van.'  
  


Throwing the doors to the kitchen open, I found that woman helping Rasuki, our head chef make something. 

"Getting acquainted?" I hissed.

"Is it such a bad thing?" she threw back at me, handing Rasuki a romaine lettuce. I could only sneer. I must not be very good at hiding facial expressions because the next instant she looked at me, she smiled. 

"You don't like me very much, do you?"

I grabbed a carrot. "What possess you to think such a thing?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe just your attitude towards me! Gods, why are you such a little bitch towards me? What did I ever do to you?! Can you tell me that?"

I didn't have a chance to answer that before she ran out of the kitchen. Deciding to follow her, I only ended up with a closed door in the face. What a snob. 

The Crusade arrived a few hours later so I went downstairs to greet the men. They were a few shy this time, but the ones I knew better were there. Gaddes, he's got to be the coolest guy you'd ever meet. He's got a great sense of humor and a positive outlook on like. He's pretty smart and has a good build as well. Their captain, who is also Master Van's good friend, is a Heavenly Knight of Asturia. His name is Allen Shezar. Wow, now there's a guy you'd wanna know the second you laid eyes on him. He has angelic, long blonde hair and dazzling blue sapphire eyes to match. Don't get me wrong, I don't have 'feelings' for these select men. They've just been around me for long periods of my life and they're a few or the select men that I can be myself around. You could call me a tomcat.   
  


"Allen!" I ran up to him at full speed, causing him to fall back first to the ground when I collided into him. 

"Merle! A simple hug isn't good enough for you is it?" I heard Gaddes laughing in the background. Next thing that he knew, he was on the ground as well.

"Ok, ok! I get the point!" he yelled, pushing me off of himself with a single hand. Knowing that I have a expert sense in time, Allen asked;

"Gods, how long has it been since we've visited?"

"Three months, twelve days!" I chirped. 

Master Van soon came to greet them all and they disappeared to the dinning hall- every man's favorite room. 

I soon ran into Selena. 

"Well Merle, have you met Hitomi yet?"

"I would say unfortunately but that would be an understatement." Selena was wearing her favorite outfit today, I noticed. Tight, sleeveless black shirt and baggy cream colored pants. 

"So you must've heard that Gaddes is here." Selena has had a crush on Gaddes for as long as I can remember. With her brother Allen only being four years older than her and Gaddes being the same age as he was, Gaddes seemed like the perfect match for her.

"You think he'll take a hint this time?" Selena's eyes shimmered with hope. 

"Well maybe you should go see!" 

"No, no. Van told me to go talk to Hitomi first and make friends with her. She doesn't really know anyone yet." Selena's dilemma was a bittersweet one. 

"I'll go talk to the girl, you go greet your brother and Gaddes. Go on!" I shoved her back, urging her to go. She thanked me, giggled and began her walk to the dinning hall. I sighed, turning to the door down the hall. The door that allowed me entrance to Hitomi's room. 

'Here goes nothing.'

~*~

Please leave a nice review for me to read :)

*I need a bit of time to write more because of school work*

*Sigh*


	8. Kings To Be

Fates Redeeming Ways  
  


VI  


~*Past reflects personality

So I have a right to be sad

Unfortunately, 

All I seem to feel is mad*~  


*Hitomi*  
  
  
  
  
  


I was so glad to finally be left alone for a while. It gave me lots of time to think about everything that had happened. So first, I go to see the gypsy. Second, I get my hell of a fortune told to me. Third, the gypsy lady disappears and everything she said and everything I had seen came true. Fourth, I'm stuck with royalty that knew my mother somehow, and everyone hates me! What the hell did I ever do to deserve all this?!

A light rapping on my door brought me out of my thoughts. 

"Go away! I don't need anything!" I hollered. A sharp woman's voice replied instantly.

"Well, I was going to come in to talk with you because I might be the only one who can relate to what you're going through right now but no, you blow me off and yell before I even get a chance to walk in the damn door! You know what, fine then! Be like that! I'm leaving now!"

I waited probably five minutes before speaking. "You can come in."

"Thank-you!" The feline woman whose name I had yet to know, waltzed into my room looking a little nervous.

"Master Van told me to come speak with you. He wanted to know how you were doing."

"Ooh, not Master Van!" I mocked. "Who's he, the next king to Fanelia?"

"He might be. It depends on his brother's success of failure. I wouldn't mock either. He's the same age as you."

"The same age? And he could become king?!" Now this was . . . different.

"Settle down." I could see her tail whipping the air behind her dress. "If his brother were to fail, it would be a great loss for the Fanel family, and to Fanelia. Master Van would have to wait another year before attempting the inauguration."

An eighteen-year-old king? It wasn't my say in their tradition but that was certainly different. 

"Master Van is certain that his brother will succeed. He waited an extra four years to be fully prepared."

"So that would make him twenty-two right now?" I interrupted. 

She nodded, taking a seat beside me and beginning to fiddle with her fingers on her lap, she continued. 

"I heard about everything that happened to you in Irini." She paused as my eyes misted. "When I was five, my house caught on fire and my parents and two sisters were killed. I was the only one who escaped the house alive." Her fists clenched on top of her thighs. "Since there was a lack of people that were my race in Irini, I was sent off to Fanelia to stay with the King, Queen and their two children. Why, I still don't know to this day, but it's home here now. I love Fanelia like it was my first homeland." I listened to her every word. Each affected me greatly. 

She understood . . . She knew exactly how I felt. But . . . 

"It's different . . ."

"Hmm?" She turned to me. 

"I . . ." Not being able to hold back the tears that burned behind my eyes, I let them fall freely. "I knew that . . ." Standing up, I paced the length of my room while speaking. "The day of the night that Irini was burned, I went to see a gypsy to get my fortune read--just for fun. You could say that through seeing my fate, she saw Irini's destruction. I thought . . . I thought what I had seen was a vision." I stopped, raising a hand to my head and the other on my hip. "Apparently these 'visions' that I have predict the not-so-distant future. I saw Irini being invaded! It was burned in my dream! Then, I found out it was a vision and everything changed. Every other time I saw it was so much more intense. All the feelings were strange and foreign." I paused momentarily to see what the cat-woman was possibly thinking. All I could decipher from her eyes was pain and hope. 

"You sound like you loved Irini as much as I did. If not, more. I can't imagine what it's like 

now . . ."

"You don't want to. Trust me." I forced a smile. "You haven't told me your name yet."

"It's Merle."

~*~

Please leave a review :)


End file.
